Glasses
by lycopene13
Summary: Boruto menyeringai dalam sakitnya, membayangkan sebuah senyum malu terbit di bibir tajam Uchiha Sarada. A BoruSara Fanfiction #HappyBoltSaladDay2018 #OneLoveOneHeart


"Pa!" Sarada mengentakkan kedua kakinya, bibirnya mengerucut imut. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak."

"Papa," mata Sarada berkaca-kaca. Berharap ayahnya akan iba dan menuruti keinginannya.

"Tidak, Sarada." ucap Sasuke yang bertahan pada pendiriannya. Pria berkepala tiga ini mulai mengurut pangkal hidungnya, merasa pening akan sifat Sarada yang diturunkan sang istri, sama-sama keras kepala.

"Hiks.." air mata mulai menggenang dan turun. Sarada merasa sakit hati dengan perkataan ayahnya. Memangnya salah ya, dia menginginkan hal ini.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke- _kun_. Baru kali ini Sarada meminta sesuatu." Sakura datang dengan membawa pakaian kering, dia baru saja mengangkat jemuran.

"Hn"

"Kejamnya dirimu Sasuke" Sakura melirik putrinya, yang rupanya sedang menangis bombai. Sarada memberi kode dengan menaikkan alisnya yang kemudian di balas dengan gidikkan bahu Sakura.

"Hhh.. Sasuke- _kun_ , aku memiliki satu permintaan. Anggap saja kado ulang tahunku." Sakura tidak tega juga melihat putrinya. Bertahun-tahun tanpa sang ayah membuat Sarada harus menelan pahit saat melihat kawannya berinteraksi dengan ayah mereka. sekarang Sasuke sudah pulang, wajar jika Sarada meminta tebusan atas waktu yang dilaluinya tanpa sang ayah.

"Hn?" perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak saat Sakura ikut dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun anak kita." perkataan Sakura membuat Sarada tersenyum iblis. Sudah dipastikan bahwa ayahnya pasti mengabulkan permintaan ibunya.

"Sakura," Sasuke ingin sekali menyangkal, tapi dengan cekatan Sakura memotong.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tak menginginkan apa pun untuk kado ulang tahunku" hening beberapa saat, Sarada menatap wajah tampan ayahnya, masih dengan tatapan puppy eyes andalannya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan mata.

"Kali ini saja" entah kenapa suara serak ayahnya terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga Sarada, dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum begitu lebar, sangat lebar seperti akan sobek.

"Sarada?" Sakura dan Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat senyum putrinya. Sedangkan Sarada, tanpa melepaskan senyumannya mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, kali ini saja papa"

Semoga saja bukan pertanda buruk.

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic For : Event BoltSaladDay**

 **Spesial to : ulang tahun malaikat kecil keluarga Uchiha**

 **Main Chara : Family Uchiha Uzumaki Boruto**

 **Story By : Lycopene13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Glasses**

 **Pukul 09.23**

Supermarket Konoha.

"Psst.. Itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Uchiha?"

"Uchiha yang itu?"

"Wa, dia belanja ternyata."

"Aa. Ke mana istrinya?"

"Hi hi Imut ya,"

"Beruntung sekali Sakura- _san._ "

"Ah.. Tampannya."

Bisikan ibu-ibu di sekitar sudah seperti lagu pengiring di setiap langkah Sasuke. Dia berusaha menulikan telinga dan berjalan mengikuti putrinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, terkenal sebagai ninja terhebat di Konoha, mendorong troli berisi bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk acara ulang tahun Sarada nanti. Dia terlihat mencolok dengan baju oblong pendek warna biru tua, memperlihatkan lengan kirinya yang terbalut perban. Sasuke menghela nafas berat, agak risi juga ditatap ibu-ibu.

Mantan seorang _nuke-nin_ ini tidak menuruti keinginan putrinya bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tahu Sakura pasti akan menyuruhnya ini itu, dan sialnya Sasuke tak bisa menolak perintah istri merah mudanya.

Didepan Sasuke, Sarada begitu asyik memilih coklat batangan beraneka warna. Gadis kecil itu bahkan tak membawa apa pun di kedua tangannya, karna semua barang dibawa Sasuke.

"Sarada," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Hn?" Sarada menolehkan kepalanya, dia terlihat imut memakai kaos oblong dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya, juga jins putih selutut yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Sasuke merutuki anaknya yang terlihat imut itu, bagaimana jika pedofilia tergoda dengan paras Sarada.

"Sarada." kembali, Sasuke memanggil putrinya.

"Ah papa, menurutmu coklat merah atau biru?" Sarada menunjukkan coklat berukuran besar ditangannya.

"Tidak keduanya, Salad." yang benar saja, Sasuke bahkan membenci makanan manis. Sarada cemberut tak suka.

"Pilih saja salah satu!" Sekarang Sasuke yang terlihat seperti pedofilia.

"Aa, biru." tak ingin memperpanjang argumen, Sasuke memilih asal.

"Sudah kuduga! Baiklah kita pilih biru." Sarada memasukkan coklat itu ke dalam troli. Kemudian mereka menyudahi acara berbelanja dan berjalan menuju kasir.

"Sudah semua?" Sarada mengangguk.

"Ah, papa. Aku membutuhkan saus" tanpa menunggu reaksi sang ayah, Sarada pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di kasir.

Sarada melihat-lihat saus di rak. Dia mengambil saus dengan ukuran sedang bersampul tomat, mendekatkan botol saus itu ke matanya, meneliti tanggal kadaluwarsa di kemasannya.

"Arrgh! Ini sulit, _dattebasa_." sayup-sayup Sarada mendengar suara khas milik seseorang, dia celingukan mencari suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

 **Ting**!

Suara notifikasi dari ponsel Sarada mengatrupsi kegiatannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, onyx miliknya menangkap kepala kuning sahabatnya, Boruto Uzumaki.

 _From: Papasuke_

 _Salad,_

 _kau dimana?_

Dengan cepat Sarada mengetik balasan pada papanya, sesekali dia menatap Boruto di kejauhan sana.

 _To: Papasuke_

 _Papa duluan saja,_

 _ingin jalan-jalan sebentar._

 _ **Send**!_

Boruto menatap ramen instan yang berjejer di hadapannya. Mengambil dua ramen bersampul beda, memilah-milah. Boruto mendengar suara langkah kaki, dia melirik arah samping dan mendapati Sarada tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Sarada!!" teriak Boruto, membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap aneh padanya. Tangan Sarada melayang, menjitak kepala kuning di depanya.

"Aduh, apaan sih." Sarada merotasikan matanya.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Boruto dengan tangan yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Beli perlengkapan acara," ucap Sarada ketus, dia melirik tangan Boruto yang sedang menggenggam cup ramen.

"Beli ramen?"

"Hu'um, tapi aku lupa ramen mana yang ayahku inginkan." Boruto menyengir kuda. Sarada membungkuk meneliti ramen di rak dari jarak dekat, kemudian membenarkan posisi kaca matanya. Hal itu tak lepas dari Sapphire Boruto, dia menatap serius Sarada yang mengucek matanya.

" _Nanadaime_ , huh? Dia suka yang ini nih." ujar Sarada sembari menunjuk sebuah cup ramen bersampul orange.

"Loh, kog kamu tahu." tanya Boruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sarada yang agak memerah. Dia mengambil beberapa cup ramen yang ditunjuk Sarada.

"Aku pernah ikut belanja dengan bibi Hinata. Aneh, kau anaknya masa tidak tahu."

"Well, itu gak penting." Boruto mengangkat bahunya acuh. Kemudian berlalu Meninggalkan Sarada yang menatapnya tajam.

 **Ting**!

Sarada membuka ponselnya. Rupanya ada banyak pesan singkat dari teman dan juga ayahnya. Jari Sarada bergerak membuka pesan dari sang ayah.

 _From: Papasuke_

 _Salad, cepat._

 _Papa di kedai dango._

 _To: Papasuke_

 _Segera meluncur Pa._

Boruto Uzumaki, tidak benar-benar meninggalkan sahabat sepopoknya itu. Dia diam-diam mengikuti Sarada. Entahlah, Boruto juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

Sapphire nya menangkap sosok Sarada yang berjalan sendiri, putri tunggal Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Terlalu fokus hingga kakinya tersandung sebuah batu, Boruto sempat kaget dan bergegas menghampiri.

Sarada menjatuhkan kacamatanya.

Boruto yang melihatnya berjalan mendekat , kemudian menunduk mengambilkan kacamata Sarada. Sarada mendongkak, samar-samar melihat kepala kuning seperti milik Nanadaime Hokage. Tapi tingginya tak setinggi itu.

"Ah.. Bolt? Kau kah itu??" Boruto bungkam.

"Kau yang mengambil kacamataku?" Sarada mengerjap-ngerjap matanya beberapa kali, berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya. Setelah dirasa memang Borutolah yang berdiri di hadapannya, senyum Sarada mengembang. Setidaknya bukan orang jahat yang berniat menjahilinya.

"Terima kasih."

Tangan Sarada terulur ke arah kaca mata yang berada di tangan sahabatnya, tapi Boruto dengan sengaja menjauhkan kaca mata Sarada. Meninggikan posisi kacamata itu ke udara.

Sarada menggapai-gapainya namun tak bisa, Boruto terkekeh melihatnya.

"Bolt! Kembalikan kacamataku!!"

Sarada masih berusaha meski kepalanya semakin pusing karna penglihatan yang minim. Dia bahkan meloncat-loncat di depan Boruto.

Kali ini Boruto mengarahkan kacamata itu ke arah belakang kepalanya. Membuat Sarada sontak mendekat, membuat jarak mereka semakin tipis.

Boruto terdiam, seakan waktu berhenti. Dia menatap wajah polos Sarada dari dekat.

Cantik.

Cup.

Sarada menegang, merasakan bibir lembut basah menempel pada bibirnya. Melihat reaksi gadis di hadapannya, Boruto menyeringai. Tangannya yang lain menarik tengkuk Sarada, lidahnya menerobos masuk, memperdalam ciumannya.

Sekian menit mereka diposisi tersebut, membuat Sarada memukul dada Boruto pelan, ia kehabisan nafas.

Dengan enggan Boruto melepaskan ciumannya. Pipi merona, mata terpejam imut, bibir yang agak bengkak dan caranya menghirup oksigen begitu menggoda.

Melihat penampilan Sarada, Boruto kembali menyeringai.

Cup.

Hanya kecupan kecil, tapi mampu membuat Sarada kembali menegang. Boruto memasangkan kaca mata merah itu, membiarkannya membingkai mata onyx Sarada.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Boruto mengacak rambut Sarada pelan. Kemudian dia berbalik meninggalkan sahabat kecilnya. Sarada menatap kepergian Boruto yang kian menjauh, pipinya merona hebat. Ingin marah tapi tak tahu harus apa.

Hm.. Mata onyx Sarada begitu tajam namun menawan, mengingatkannya pada..

"Paman Sasuke" mata Boruto membulat. Didepan sana Sasuke berdiri kaku, sharingan itu menatap Boruto tajam. Dengan belanjaan yang terongok tak berdaya di tanah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Boruto memutar arah, dia segera melompat ke atap Supermarket. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dia pergi tunggang langgang. Seharusnya Boruto sudah memperkirakan hal ini, ketika dia berani berbuat sesuatu pada Sarada, dia juga harus berani di bakar api amaterasu milik Sasuke, atau bogeman indahnya Sakura.

Sasuke mengaktifkan susano'o, bersiap mengejar dan membakar putra sahabatnya yang dengan lancang mencuri ciuman putri kesayangannya. Ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, melihat siapa yang menelepon membuat Sasuke berdecap kesal. Lihat saja nanti, Boruto pasti merasakan amukannya.

' _Che, Ayah dan anak sama saja'_

Malam pun tiba, acara ulang tahun Sarada dibuat sederhana di halaman kediaman Uchiha dan dihadiri oleh teman dekat putrinya. Disana sudah berkumpul kawan-kawan Sarada dan juga beberapa sahabat orang tuanya.

Sarada duduk di sebuah sofa yang memang sengaja disimpan disana, dia terlihat sendirian memainkan ponselnya.

" _Omedetou_ Sarada- _chan_ " tiba-tiba suara lembut milik Hinata mengagetkan Sarada, Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, bibi Hinata."

"Sarada- _chan_ , kamu sudah besar nak. Sudah semakin cantik" Sarada hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk malu.

"Sarada- _chan_ pasti tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat dan cantik, seperti ibumu. Jadilah gadis yang tangguh dan berwibawa ya, supaya bibi bisa menitipkan Boruto- _kun_ padamu" ucap Hinata panjang lebar, dia mengusap kepala Sarada sayang. Mendengar nama Boruto membuat pipi Sarada merona, dia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Boruto-kun memang anak yang nakal, tapi Boruto-kun juga bisa menjadi anak yang manis di waktu tertentu. Sarada teman teamnya kan, pasti ada waktunya kalian melihat sisi manis Boruto-kun" lanjut Hinata, dia mengambil sebuah kotak dari paper bag miliknya, kemudian memberikan benda tersebut pada Sarada.

"Sarada, ini untukmu"

"Terima kasih, bibi. Maaf merepotkan" Sarada menerima benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah kado. Sebuah kado yang terlihat sederhana, hanya dibalut dengan kertas warna biru polos.

"Aa, berterima kasihlah pada Boruto- _kun_ " Hinata kembali tersenyum melihat Sarada yang kaget. Sarada menatap kotak persegi panjang itu penasaran, otak pintarnya tak habis pikir

"Tapi bibi," Sarada ingin bertanya banyak mengenai kado pemberian Boruto, tapi dia mendapati istri dari Hokage ketujuh itu telah melegang pergi menemui ibunya.

Sarada kembali menatap kado tersebut, pipinya merona merah mengingat kado itu dari Boruto. Tangannya perlahan membuka pita merah yang terlilit rapi, melepaskan satu persatu bagiannya hingga menampilkan kotak lain di dalamnya. Onyx nya membulat melihat isi kotak terakhir, senyuman terukir manis di bibirnya.

Sebuah kacamata berfreme merah yang menawan ditemani secarik kertas. Sarada mengambil kertas itu dan membaca sederet kata-kata yang membuat pipinya merona kembali.

 **And**.

 **A/n:**

 **Halo, wkwk.. Ini beneran gaje kayanya. Ah.. #HappyBoltSaladDay2018**

 **#OneloveOneHeart**

 **Ini fic pertama saya di ship BoruSara.**

 **Rasanya gaje gaje gitu, menurut kalian feelnya kerasa gak?**

 **Omake**

Hinata berjalan keluar ditemani sahabatnya, Uchiha Sakura. Dalam perjalanan menuju halaman depan kediaman Uchiha, mereka saling berbincang ringan diselingi tawa.

"Hinata, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan putramu hingga Sasuke-kun begitu murka dan menahan keluargamu untuk tidak ikut serta ke acara Sarada?" tanya Sakura dalam satu tarikan nafas. Hinata menegang seketika, dia agak ragu untuk memberi tahu Sakura. Atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi di tengah pesta, menghancurkan rumah ini misalnya.

" _Etto_ ,.." tapi sebelum bibir Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya, mereka telah sampai di halaman depan. Terlihat Boruto yang babak belur bersender pada pohon sakura disana, sharingan suami Sakura terlihat aktif. Melihatnya membuat mata Sakura terbelalak kaget, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum kaku. Sakura tak habis pikir kenapa suaminya begitu murka hari ini. Oh iya, dimana Naruto? Seingat Sakura tadi Naruto bersama dengan Boruto dan Sasuke.

"Hinata- _chan_ , lindungi aku. _Dattebayo_!" Sakura melirik sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang tubuh istrinya, dia dalam mode juubi dan terlihat ketakutan. Sakura mulai berpikir ini bukan masalah sepele. Sasuke terlihat memejamkan matanya menahan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,.."

"Boruto mencuri ciuman pertama putri kita, Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak prustasi. Aura hitam mengguar dari tubuh kurus Sakura, Naruto membelalak kaget mendengar jari-jari Sakura yang meregangkan ototnya.

"Aa.. Sakura.." cicit Hinata. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi dia juga mengerti akan reaksi kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja, _Shannaro!!_ "

 **Bruuak!!**

Tubuh Naruto terpental jauh menubruk dinding.

Lalu Boruto?

Dia menyeringai dalam sakitnya, membayangkan senyum malu terbit dari bibir tajam Uchiha Sarada.


End file.
